Expect the Unexpected
by MewMewGirls
Summary: Something on the alien’s home planet has made it so that they come back to Earth and begin destroying humans. The past meets the present. And the future? Expect the unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, ok, here are a few things that I, and my co-writer, have to tell you:**

**This story is written by two people, BlackDragonFlame and Curse of the Demons. You may know BlackDragonFlame if you have read Return of the Chimera Animals (Which got 50 reviews by the way. Dragon: -squeaks-) So, back to the introduction. This story stars mainly the Mews and two others characters. Blackberry, as you may also know from Return of the Chimera Animals and Curse of the Demons' Raspberry.**

**Basic summary:**

**Something on the alien's home planet has made it so that they come back to Earth and begin destroying humans. The past meets the present. And the future? Expect the unexpected.**

**---**

**Chapter 1**

"Blackberry-san!" shouted someone from behind. The black-haired girl turned around, white bangs twirling with her.

"Raspberry-san!" she grinned and hugged the silver-haired girl.

"Ok, I've got something I need to ask you." Raspberry then said eagerly. Blackberry nodded for her to continue. "I saw this awesome café the other day. Wanna go today?"

"Sure! I was going to ask you anyway," Blackberry replied. They were best friends, though didn't live exactly that close to each other. They also happened to go to the same school. Both were new students at the school. Blackberry had come from London, where her Dad had been working for the past three years. Now, he was in Japan and hinting that they'd be staying here. Raspberry had also mentioned that she had come here from London though for what reason, Blackberry did not know.

Both girls lived in the wealthier parts of Tokyo, in large mansions with hundreds of unexplored rooms. Blackberry had a younger brother, an older brother and an older sister. Raspberry had an older sister and an older brother.

Raspberry's silver waist length hair with long side bangs that went past her armpits was nearly the same as Blackberry's waist length black hair with long white side bangs that went past her shoulder, though not quite armpit length. Of course, Blackberry's bangs were dyed.

One had ebony-colored eyes; the other had pale blue eyes. Guess who? Ok, Blackberry had ebony eyes and Raspberry had pale blue ones. "Hayaku!" Raspberry shouted over her shoulder. Blackberry had been spacing out and then jerked back to earth.

"Coming!" she replied and dashed to catch up with her friend.

---

"Kawaii!" Blackberry squeaked as she gazed up at the pink building. Raspberry nodded in agreement, both girls dumb-struck in awe.

"Welcome to Café Mew Mew," a soft but cheerful voice said from behind them. _I know that voice!_ Raspberry thought, elated.

"Keiichiro-san!" she said, finally finding the name in her memory. He was her cousin and the last time she had seen him was at a family reunion who knows how many years ago. The brunette laughed.

"Keiichiro, what's so funny?" Blackberry's eyes lit up when she heard that familiar voice. "You're always laughing at the most ran—" he stopped short. The blonde haired, blue-eyed male that stepped out from behind Keiichiro was no other then Ryou Shirogane, Blackberry's favorite cousin. "What are you doing here Blackberry?" he asked. "I thought you were in London!"

"I was," Blackberry smiled and hugged her cousin. Raspberry giggled at Ryou's slightly annoyed but affectionate expression. "So this is the café you've been phoning Dad about all the time," she said evilly.

Ryou grinned sheepishly. "Yep…"

"Why don't you go inside and take a look at the cakes?" Keiichiro interrupted. The two girls swapped excited glances and darted into the café. "So that's your cousin eh?" Keiichiro murmured. No matter how much time he spent with Ryou, he would never get to know his entire family.

"Yeah…" he trailed off, his mind suddenly having a flashback.

_Begin flashback._

"_Project Mew Mew," the blonde said. "Ready to launch." Keiichiro nodded and pushed the button. Suddenly, two girls that he hadn't noticed before got in front of one of the syringes. One black-haired, the other silver._

_Ryou almost immediately recognized one as his cousin and darted out to force her away from the aim of the syringe. But it had been too late. Both girls had been struck. The DNA had quickly fused with the girls' own and no stopping it now._

_Only when he got back to the lab would he realize that the DNA had been extras and the sensor had been triggered when they crossed the boundary line. _

_Blackberry now had red panda DNA in her body. _

_Raspberry had Artic fox. Ryou himself had been hit by a syringe but luckily, it was a dry one. Both Keiichiro and Ryou had been, surprise would be an understatement, really. They were shocked. Well, that had been almost a year ago, when Blackberry had come to visit. The two had become friends and they had just been talking and walking around._

_End flashback._

It had been a year since then and their DNA seems to have been lying dormant. But now with the sudden increased alien activity, maybe it was time to activate that DNA. The original five Mews would need all the help they could get if they were to defeat the alien's before humans took full notice.

They would send government people to capture the Mews. Ryou had to admit it. He was feeling protective of them, like he had a duty. "Hayaku Ryou!" Blackberry shouted from inside. Ryou was shaken out of his stupor and headed into the café.

Blackberry and Minto were comfortably chatting, sitting at one of the tables. They did happen to live near each other. Raspberry was laughing with Ichigo. Purin was, as usual, on a ball. Retasu was cleaning after Purin and Zakuro was leaning against a pillar, watching all of this activity with a blank and expressionless gaze.

Keiichiro went into the kitchen and Ryou watched the other Mews. His thoughts were rapid. How was he going to tell them? For right now, he'd be quiet. Tell them later, perhaps even tonight when the rest of the Mews left.

"Matashda!" Raspberry called, waving to Ichigo.

"Matashda!" Ichigo replied.

"Hey Blackberry-san," Raspberry said, pulling on her jacket. "We should get going home too." Blackberry nodded agreement.

"Matte," Ryou sighed. It was now time to tell them. "Come," he motioned for them to follow him. Blackberry, being the stubborn girl she was, shook her head.

"Yami," she said. "I've got to go home." Raspberry nodded in agreement. But to tell the truth, she was quite curious.

"Come on," Ryou replied, his voice getting angry. Blackberry glared at him, her eyes flaring. She hated being ordered around.

Keiichiro put a hand on Blackberry's shoulder. She whirled around and looked at him. "Please," he smiled. Blackberry scowled but finally gave in.

"Fine," Blackberry muttered. Raspberry rolled her eyes. Her friend was so unpredictable. The black-haired girl grinned at Raspberry and they burst into giggles. Ryou shook his head. He'd never get girls, ever.

The taller males led the girls down to the basement. The girls gaped in awe at all the computer screens. They were both quite skilled in figuring out computers and they could tell it took a lot to make all this.

Tons of data and flashing lights were everywhere. Their eyes flickered around, taking everything in. "Now, the thing I wanted to talk to you about," Ryou lost his confidence and Keiichiro rescued him.

"Do you remember the time when you were hit with a syringe of liquid?" he asked.

They nodded slowly. "Yeah…what about it?" Raspberry asked cautiously. "You told us it was full of water…but, wasn't it red?" she glanced over at Blackberry. She shrugged. Keiichiro and Ryou exchanged apprehensive glances and the brunette went back to explaining.

"Well…it wasn't exactly water…" his mouth twisted slightly. Ryou got his courage back.

"It was animal DNA." He said, sitting down in one of the chairs. Keiichiro nodded. Blackberry and Raspberry gaped. "Red panda and Artic fox to be exact," Ryou added resignedly.

"Who has which one?" Raspberry demanded.

"You have Artic fox," Ryou replied, his gaze on the computer screen as one of the lights began bleeping. "Blackberry-san, you have red panda. In short, that means you can transform into a Mew."

"Here," Keiichiro handed them transformation stones, golden stones with strange pink markings on them.

"Chimera Animal attack, Keiichiro," Ryou muttered. "I'll call the Mews."

"Matte Ryou," Keiichiro held up his hand. "Send these girls." Raspberry and Blackberry looked at each other.

"Demo…" Ryou protested weakly. Keiichiro looked at him. "Fine," he gave in. "Raspberry-san, Blackberry-san, go to North Tokyo. We have a Chimera Animal attack there."

"What's a Chimera Animal?" Blackberry asked curiously.

"You'll find out." Ryou said before pushing the two out of the café. They looked at each other. "Transform!" he moved his hand impatiently. Raspberry and Blackberry glanced at each other, unsure what they were supposed to be doing. Ryou had begun pacing again, sighing with impatience. Suddenly, what she was supposed to do came to Raspberry's mind.

She moved the stone until it was near her lips and kissed it. Words then came. "Mew Mew Raspberry!" she shouted. "Metamoropho-SIS!"

A light enveloped her body and something strange began happening to her body. She could feel changes rippling down her spine, feel unfamiliar clothes clad her body. When she opened her eyes, she was wearing things very odd. A white strapless bodice flowed down into a white mini-skirt. It was silver edged. She had two bands, one on her left arm and one on her right, which were both white with silver edges. On her feet were white boots that reached past her knees with the tops silver as well. Another band was on her left leg. White gloves reached past her elbows and her eyes had turned a silver-blue. A choker, white with silver edges, was on her neck. A faint mark glowed above it.

When Ryou handed Raspberry a mirror, she recognized the shape as a heart with wings extending from it and four lines, sort of like whiskers.

A bushy snow-white tail with a black-tip extended from her lower back and large white ears that were black-tipped and also outlined in black were on her head. "Artic fox," she murmured, reaching up to touch the unfamiliar objects. Her hair was still silver colored but her bangs had become black.

Blackberry then smiled. She brought the stone gently to her lips and kissed it. "Mew Mew Blackberry!" her voice was confident. "Metamoropho-SIS!"

Almost immediately, a light enveloped her body and she began to change. Unfamiliar clothes began to clad her body and she could feel her own shape changing. When she opened her eyes, she was wearing different clothes. A black strapless dress that flowed into a mini-skirt seemed to shimmer slightly. The end of the mini-skirt was bordered with gray.

Two bands, one on her left arm and one on her right, were both black with gray borders. Another one of these bands was on her left leg. Below it was knee-length black boots, the tops gray. She had black fingerless gloves that reached her elbows. Those too were gray bordered. Above the band on her left arm, a strange mark was also glowing. This one was a crescent moon inside a leaf-like border. Wings seemed to erupt from the left and right side of the moon, covering up some of the border.

She had also a choker, black with gray borders, on her neck. She could feel strange ears on the top of her head and Raspberry silently handed her the mirror. Two large dark red-brown ears twitched on top of her head, the backs of them black but with two white stripes on each ear. A bushy dark red-brown tail with six white stripes, each one wider then the one before it, extended from her back. "Red panda," she smiled. Her hair, she noticed, had developed really dark purple streaks in it. She looked back at the mirror. Her eyes had changed color too. They used to be ebony. Now they were a very dark purple.

"Good, now that you're finally done with admiring your new selves, go fight the enemy!" Ryou burst out. Blackberry stuck her tongue at her cousin but darted out the front door. Raspberry followed her.

"Will they be ok?" Keiichiro asked quietly, worried for his own cousin.

"They'll be fine," Ryou replied stubbornly. One of the traits that Blackberry and Ryou shared was that they were both very stubborn. Only they could deter each other away from a decision that one had made.

---

Raspberry could hear the screams of the people of Tokyo as their homes were destroyed by a rampaging lemur. A shape was floating next to it, with large pointed ears and dark brown hair. The two girls looked at each other and nodded determinedly. Raspberry stopped on the building in front of it and suddenly had no clue what to do.

Blackberry looked at the monster, her eyes darting to the face of the strange figure. Her mouth twisted into a fierce scowl as words came to her mind. "Blackberry Blade!" she shouted. A sword appeared in her hands, the hilt black and the blade dark silver. Strange markings were engraved onto the blade of the sword. She swung the blade around a few times and then flipped, ending with the blade poised, the hilt over her head and the blade on one of her fingers.

Raspberry then knew what to do. "Raspberry Staff!" she shouted. A long silver staff appeared in her waiting hand, the end of it magenta. At the top, a star with a circle around it adorned it. "Ribbon…Raspberry Star!" she shouted, leaping into the air. The star began to spin and sparks flew from it.

They began to fall into a pattern and they hit the enemy with a strong force. Blackberry grinned at her friend. "Nice shot," she said.

"Arigato," Raspberry replied. "You're turn."

Blackberry nodded. "Ribbon…Blackberry Shock!" she shouted, leaping into the air and pointing the tip of the blade at the enemy. The blade began to glow a very bright sheen of silver and the markings turned gold. They shot from the blade and hit the enemy but still not enough to stop it. "We're going to have to combine attacks," she breathed. "If we attack alone, our attacks are too weak to stop it." Raspberry nodded.

"Ribbon…Raspberry Star!" the Artic fox girl shouted.

"Ribbon…Blackberry Shock!" the red panda girl shouted at the same time. The stars and the bolts combined, dancing in the air as they twirled their deadly ballet towards the enemy.

They hit and with a shriek, the lemur fell. A strange shape left it and the lemur returned to normal. A pink robot flew through the air. "Retrieve, retrieve," he chirped.

"Raspberry-san and Blackberry-san!" a breathless voice came from behind. The two girls whirled around.

"Ichigo-san!" Raspberry cried. Ichigo smiled.

"So you're Mews too?" she grinned. Blackberry nodded. The clock began to chime, announcing that it was eight o'clock.

"Damn!" Blackberry suddenly remembered it was a family dinner tonight. "I gotta go home! Mina, matashda!" she shouted as she headed for her mansion.

"Damn, I have to go too!" Raspberry squeaked. Her family was having one of its rare everybody-is-home-so-let-us-feast dinners tonight. "See you tomorrow!" she shouted over her shoulder as she darted off in the opposite direction of Blackberry.

Minto shrugged and began to head for her own house, in the same direction of the red panda girl. The rest of the Mews then went home. Well, that was an interesting day…Two new Mews, an alien attack, finding out that Ryou and Keiichiro both had fourteen year old cousins that would be turning fifteen on December 21…

_That's ironic…_Ichigo thought as she raced home.

_Blackberry and Raspberry…_Minto mused silently as she picked at her food.

_Blackberry-onee-san and Raspberry-onee-san do have a whole lot of things in common, _Purin thought as she began hurriedly cooking for her five siblings.

_Is that just a coincidence?_ Retasu thought as she got some groceries.

_Or is it something else?_ Zakuro wondered as she headed for the modeling agency.

**Japanese notes:**

Ikuyo – Means, let's go.

Kawaii! – Means, Cute!

Hayaku! – Means, Hurry up!

Matashda! – Means see you tomorrow!

Matte – Means, wait.

Yami – Means, no.

Demo… – Means, But…

Arigato – Means, Thank you

Mina, matashda! – Means, see you tomorrow everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Neither Curse of the Demons nor BlackDragonFlame owns TMM. If either of us did, the two characters we are writing about would be in it and possibly nobody would even be watching TMM…**

**---**

**Chapter 2**

The same time the other Mews were going about their business, Blackberry had rushed home and dashed into the dining room. "Gomen," she said breathlessly as she sat down at the table.

"You're late," her father remarked coolly. Blackberry nodded and smiled meekly. "Daijoubu," he then smiled. "Daisuke isn't here yet too," he added. Blackberry smiled in relief. Her older brother, Daisuke, was more of a funny teen, easily making people around him laugh. Then there was her little brother, Mizuki, who was more serious but he and Blackberry were pretty close. The last of her siblings was her older sister, Sakura, Daisuke's twin. She was Daisuke's counterpart, keeping him in check and making sure he did his homework.

In return, he made her happy whenever she was sad and helped her have a fun time in life. Now, Daisuke ran in, shoulder length black hair messy. "Gomen," he murmured, bowing to his father.

Their father looked at Daisuke and then motioned for the male to sit down. The sixteen year old breathed a quiet sigh of relief. "Good, now that we're all together," her father smiled, flashing glances at both Blackberry and Daisuke, who flushed slightly. "Let us eat!"

"Itatdakimas!" their combined voices chorused as they dug into their food. Blackberry was eating her usual potato salad, Daisuke was tearing at his steak, Mizuki was sipping some of his soup and Sakura was wrestling a chicken leg out of Daisuke's grip.

Blackberry's mother shook her head as the antics of her children. "Is there not a thing as a quiet dinner with you four?" she asked quietly. The table was silent for half a second.

"No," the siblings said in unison before cracking up. Blackberry and Mizuki swapped glances that said plainly, "Wow…"

But their dinners were fun. And fun was good. But chaos was expected in this branch of the Shirogane family tree. Their father was a businessman, very successful. He had two very different sides to him in personality. There was the quick and efficient side he showed at work and the fun-loving, kind of sloppy side that he showed at home. Their mother was an actress, with lovely peach colored skin, large emerald eyes and straight black hair.

Their father was also quite slender though with broader shoulders. Brown hair reached his shoulders and he had sharp amber eyes. All of the children had black hair though Mizuki and Sakura took more after their father with amber eyes and broader shoulders.

Blackberry and Daisuke looked more like their mother, with a more slender form. Daisuke had inherited their mother's emerald eyes while Blackberry had her grandmother's black eyes. But they all had full lips and bright eyes. Blackberry finished her dinner first and pushed away from the table. Daisuke followed her. "So Juice," he grinned. Blackberry rolled her eyes. Juice was her nickname. The nickname only Daisuke used.

"So what Dai-chan?" she retorted mockingly. Dai-chan was the pet name their mother used for him. He flushed bright red.

"Why were you late?" he quickly changed the subject. This was another trait all of them shared. The ability to always be prepared with a ready retort. Their quick tongues got them in trouble very often though.

"I met Ryou-san," she answered slowly. Daisuke raised his eyebrows as they turned onto the stairs leading to the third floor, where most of the guest bedrooms were. The second floor was more of a gym/pool area. The sixth floor was where the servants lived and the fifth floor was their bedrooms. The fourth floor was their parents' bedrooms, the lounge and the arcade.

"Ryou-san," Daisuke said, his voice slightly surprised. They were halfway up the stairs going to the fourth floor now. Blackberry nodded. Daisuke nodded slowly. He and Ryou were pretty good friends. And he was always able to make Ryou smile. Besides, if he went to that café, he might be able to eat some of Keiichiro's cakes for free.

Blackberry glanced over at her brother and laughed. "Oh, who knows?" she murmured under her breath as they finally got to the fourth floor. "Ohysemi nasai nee-sama," she said"Ohysemi nasai Juice," he replied. Blackberry rolled her eyes and opened her door. She settled down on her bed, staring up at the emerald green canopy. Sighing, she opened her window and walked onto her balcony. The breeze was nice but it contained a slight chill. October was drawing to a close and November would begin. Her birthday was coming up very soon. Blackberry shivered in delight. It was around ten at night when she finally fell asleep.

---

Raspberry ran to her house and into the living room. Keiichiro was already there. "Tazaima!" she said, breathing hard. She had run all the way. "Hey, how did you get back so quickly anyway?" she demanded.

Keiichiro smiled, jangling his car keys. Raspberry rolled her eyes. "Okayli," he replied.

"Am I late?" Raspberry demanded, moving onto another subject.

"Nope, you're the first one. Not including Yukito-san who gets home early anyway." Keiichiro replied. Raspberry's younger brother, Yukito, popped out of nowhere, much like the rabbit he was in personality.

"Okayli Raspberry-chan!" he said, smiling broadly and giving his little sister a big hug. Raspberry grinned and ruffled his hair. He was more of a best friend to her then a brother. Or, more like a brother/best friend mix.

"Oh! It's my turn to cook dinner tonight!" Raspberry remembered. "Or, more like help cook dinner." She laughed. "So, what do you guys want?" she asked.

"Tazaima!" a cheerful but loud voice broke through the air. Raspberry's older sister, Nakuru, had come home. A smile adorned her face, stretching from ear to ear. As usual.

"Nakuru-onee-sama! Okayli," Raspberry said over her shoulder. "Now, what do you want for dinner?" she whipped out a pen and pencil, ready for orders.

"Takoyaki," Naruku said immediately. Raspberry quickly wrote it down.

"Ramen," Yukito piped up.

"I'll make my own," Keiichiro smiled broadly. "But if you want, why not make cook some of those prawns in ginger sauce and sprinkle some hot sauce on them?" he suggested

"Hai." Raspberry grinned and darted into the kitchen. She ripped out the paper and began preparing the dinner. Cook came over and helped with chopping and slicing, plus applying the sauce.

It was about an hour before dinner was ready. But as soon as the food was on the long white table, a chorus of "Itatdakimas!" rang through the dining room.

"Oishi!" piped up Yukito. The steam from his noodles was wafting up into his face, already slightly red from the heat.

"Arigato," Raspberry replied. "Keiichiro told me some secrets."

The brunette smiled, suddenly remembering that Raspberry's 15th birthday was coming up. The family ate swiftly for the food was very good. Raspberry finished first. "Wow Raspberry-san, your cooking has improved!" Naruku smiled in satisfaction.

"Gotsousan," Raspberry was done with her dinner and pushed away from the table. "Well…oyesemi nasai," she called over her shoulder as she proceeded up the stairs. Her house had four floors, first floor, dining room, living room, etc. second floor, bathrooms, computers, etc. third floor, maid's and servant's rooms, and guest rooms, and the fourth floor, every body else's rooms.

Raspberry got to her room and pulled out her homework. She began working on her math and then realized she was stuck. Great…Suddenly, she had an idea. Blackberry would help her right? Her friend was pretty good in math…Eh, where was the harm? She pulled out her cell phone. She quickly dialed Blackberry's cell and waited for her friend to pick up.

---

"Moshi-moshi?" Blackberry asked, picking up her cell phone from her desk. She lay down her pencil, for she was working on her homework. Tenshi thumped his tail from where he was on the ground next to her chair.

"Hey Blackberry-san," Raspberry's voice came from the other end.

Blackberry grinned and kneeled down to stroke the dog. "What's up?" she asked.

"What answer did you get for number fourteen on the math homework?" Raspberry's voice was thoughtful. "I can't figure it out."

Blackberry glanced at her answer. "I'm not entirely sure it's right. But anyway, so the equation is 9x 53y 9 right?" she said. "We're solving for X. You want me to walk it through for you?" she asked.

"Sure…"

"But in return, you have to tell me what you got for number nine." Blackberry grinned.

"Fine, fine," Raspberry replied. "Now tell me how to do question fourteen."

"Reorder the problem first," Blackberry began. "So now you have 5 9x9 3y. Got it? Good, now add -5 to both sides, thus getting rid of the 5 on the right side. Now you have 9x4 3y."

"Mm-hmm," Raspberry's pencil was scribbling across the paper.

"Now you know what to do." Blackberry said. Raspberry did know. She divided both by nine. The answer she quickly wrote down. Four repeating plus three repeating y is what x equaled. "Now tell me what you got nine," Blackberry said. Raspberry flipped the page.

"I got x7-5y." Raspberry remarked. She heard a sigh of relief from the other side.

"Good, that's what I got too. Damn, gotta go. Oyesemi Raspberry-san," she said swiftly and turned off the phone. Raspberry finished the rest of her math homework and moved onto English. This was easy.

Blackberry had finished her English homework. She was on her bed, listening to her iPod. She began singing along to Complicated by Avril Lavigne. "Chill out, whatcha yelling for? Lay back, it's all been done before. And if you let it be, you will see…"

Tenshi barked and Blackberry pulled out a headphone. "Blackberry-san," her mother's soft voice came from the other side of the door. She opened Blackberry's door and smiled at her daughter who was lying on her back, staring up at the canopy of her bed. "Time to sleep," she said.

"Aw…" Blackberry whined.

Her mother smiled. "You've got a tennis match tomorrow. Oyesumi nasai," she gently shut the door.

"Oyesemi nasai okaa-san," Blackberry replied and got off her bed. She turned off her iPod and took off her school clothes, changing into her black nightgown. She looked out at the full moon and breathed in the cool air.

Meanwhile, Raspberry had just finished her homework and was reading her book. She had her iPod earphones in her ears and hummed along to the tune, her feet raised into the air as she lay on her stomach. Keiichiro let himself in and sat down next to Raspberry on her bed. "It's time to go to sleep," he said softly. Raspberry rolled onto her back, grinning at her brother. "Remember, you've got to go cheer on Blackberry at the tennis match tomorrow," he smiled.

"Hai, oyesumi nasai nee-san," she replied. He got out and went to tuck in Yukito. Raspberry got to her feet and pulled on her white silk nightgown. She looked out at the moon, smiling wistfully. Suddenly, a dark shadow covered her view.

An alien, brown-haired with brown eyes and wearing what Kishu wore except that the green parts were amber and the dark parts were a dark brown, stared at her with dark brown eyes. "Hello," he said. His voice was a smooth drawl.

"W-who are you?" Raspberry demanded, slightly shaken by the sudden appearance.

"Oh, just the twin of _somebody _that's paying your little red panda friend a visit," he smiled, showing one of his fangs. He grasped Raspberry by the wrist and lifted her into the Tokyo air. His grip on her was firm, no matter how hard the girl struggled. "Baka," the alien murmured. "Don't even try and escape."

They met in midair with a different pair. This one was made up of a struggling but very furious Blackberry and a slightly annoyed but satisfied Kishu. Blackberry bit Kishu's hand and he swore loudly. Blood dripped from the hand clamped around Blackberry's mouth.

His other hand was around her waist and as he shook the injured limb, Blackberry twisted out of his grasp and fell. "Mew Mew Blackberry!" she shouted, flipping over in midair. "Metamoropho-SIS!" she transformed, right there in midair.

Raspberry twisted and turned but the strange alien's grasp was tight. She swung her leg up and placed a hefty kick on his stomach. The wind whooshed out of the alien and he doubled over in the air. He kept his grip firm though. "Nice try," he wheezed. After he got his breath back, he shook Raspberry furiously. The girl snarled and punched him with her free hand.

His nose began to bleed and he clamped one of his hands to his bleeding nose. Raspberry twisted free. She began to fall, the air whooshing past her. The gray face of the building beneath her quickly became larger. "Transform damn it!" she heard Blackberry shriek.

Raspberry's mind worked quickly and she pulled out her transformation stone. "Mew Mew Raspberry!" she said. "Metamoropho-SIS!" she closed her eyes and felt the transformations take place.

She landed on top of the building without any harm, her eyes flashing dangerously. Blackberry turned, glaring at Kishu. "Why did you take us?" she demanded fiercely.

Kishu smiled, showing a sharp fang. "Why wouldn't I?" he purred. Blackberry growled. Raspberry snarled up at the other alien.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" she screeched, desperately wanting to know the identity of her captor.

"Shokora," the alien replied, his voice soft. Kishu rolled his eyes at the other alien.

"Nee-san," he growled.

"Nee-san?" the two girls glanced at each other in puzzlement.

----

Thanks for reading guys! Please R&R!

MewMewGirls


End file.
